


Comfortable

by letsmakeitforever



Series: EXO ship drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm soft oops, Love, M/M, soft, stress cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: Kyungsoo and Junmyeon





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo had perhaps one of the best relationships ever. They both understood each other very well and they have never had a communication problem. However Kyungsoo is somewhat a cleaner person than Junmyeon but every time Kyungsoo gets upset about Junmyeons lack of cleanliness, Junmyeon always rounds his eyes and pouts until Kyungsoo relents. Kyungsoo is a stress cooker and as a result Junmyeon often ends up eating more than he wants, but he knows Kyungsoo needs his way to let put stress. And Kyungsoo knows that exercising is Junmyeons way of releasing his stress accumulated from hours of listening to Lee Soo Man yell at him for any problems EXO may be having. Maybe they have never said I love you out loud but they both know they love each other.Their relationship may not be considered popular by people, but nonetheless they have a good understanding and a loving, stable relationship despite their differences.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and read my other fics?


End file.
